Lorelai's Graduation Day
Lorelai's Graduation Day is the 21st episode of Season 2 on WB drama Gilmore Girls. Synopsis Wanting Lorelai's (Lauren Graham) graduation from business school to be a big event, Rory (Alexis Bledel) secretly invites her grandparents Richard (Edward Herrmann) and Emily (Kelly Bishop) to attend. Lorelai is surprised and touched when her parents show up, but her happiness turns to worry when Rory misses the ceremony because she cut school to spend the day in New York with Jess (Milo Ventimiglia). Plot Lorelai and Rory have breakfast at Sookie's in an effort to avoid Luke's, but Lorelai can't avoid an awkward encounter with him at Doose's Market, where he fails to pick up on her hints to patch things up. In an effort to help Lorelai through final exam stress, Rory gets her excited about attending her college graduation ceremony and secretly invites Richard and Emily, despite Lorelai's assertion that they'd never agree to attend. After a late night phone call from Jess, Rory impulsively cuts school the next day and visits him in Manhattan. Christopher sends Lorelai a graduation gift basket filled with fun goodies and an expensive necklace. Lorelai is shocked to see Emily, Richard and a film crew accompanying them to her graduation, and must contend with an obnoxious classmate with an attitude about the rich. Rory is furious with herself when her bus home is delayed and she misses her mother's graduation. When Rory finally arrives home, Lorelai forgives her when she realizes that the trip to New York may indicate that her daughter has fallen in love with Jess, despite her protests to the contrary. Starring :Lauren Graham as Lorelai Gilmore :Alexis Bledel as Rory Gilmore :Melissa McCarthy as Sookie St. James :Keiko Agena as Lane Kim :Yanic Truesdale as Michel Gerard :Scott Patterson as Luke Danes :Liza Weil as Paris Geller :Jared Padalecki as Dean Forester :Milo Ventimiglia as Jess Mariano :and Kelly Bishop as Emily Gilmore :special appearance by :Edward Herrmann as Richard Gilmore Reccuring cast :Jackson Douglas as Jackson Belleville Guest starring :David Sutcliffe as Christopher Hayden :Seth McFarlane as Zach :Alicia Bergman as Liza :Mel Rodriguez as Raul Quotes Trivia * Rory misses Lorelai's graduation. * Jackson buys and wears his first suit. * Lorelai tries to make up with Luke, to no avail. * Rory goes to NY to see Jess. * Jackson takes an hour to come to in the morning ** He registers what people are saying in that hour, but sometimes takes days to recall it. * Lane practices drumming on the Gilmore Girls' pots and pans. * Richard and Emily are incredibly touched by witnessing Lorelai graduating. * Richard gives Lorelai a graduation present. Music :52 girls | B-52'S :dance this mess around | B-52'S :o'oh | YOKO ONO :monkey gone to heaven | PIXIES :ramble on | LED ZEPPELIN Photos 221rj.jpeg Gilmore Girls Season 2.jpg Gg410dstrong.jpg 48599 1218742295559 400 300.jpg 221rory.jpeg Ep02x21 1.jpg 221records.jpeg Gilmorisms MUSIC * The Go-Go's * The Bangles * The Beatles * Slint * John Bohnam * Mick Jagger LITERATURE *What Color Is Your Parachute? by Richard Nelson Bolles * The Portable Nietzsche by Fredrich Nietzsche * The Electric Kool-Aid Acid Test by Tom Wolfe. * The Pump House Gang by Tom Wolfe FILM *Annie Hall *High Fidelity *The Graduate POP CULTURE :Lorelai – Didn't they feed lead to our jumping frog or something? :Rory – Oh yeah, right after they stoned the woman who won the lottery. :Lorelai – Oh look it's Michael Landon. :Lorelai – Now say, I can't believe I ate the whole thing. :Lorelai – 'Ugh Rory, my brain is full. It has reached capacity. It's Shea Stadium when the Beatles played. It's cramped and girls are screaming and I think George is fighting with Ringo. :'Lorelai – Unless I turn into John Nash and start drooling on people. :Lorelai – I ended up in a career that apparently Jessica Hahn would think was beneath her. :Jess – It's where David Lee Roth got busted. :Lorelai – Hey, try to seat us next to a celebrity on the Concorde, like Sting or Screech or someone. :Lorelai: You drank some Boone's Farm out of a bota bag and knocked a beach ball around. :Rory: And bought a Hummel at the curio store in Stars Hollow. :Jess – I like this Emily chick, friend of yours? :Lorelai – I never leave home without all the essentials: mirror, make-up, picture of Shaun Cassidy. :Lorelai – You look very GQ. :Jackson – Oh, thanks to my best new friend: Ermenegildo Zegna. :Zach – It's like a Baz Luhrmann movie out there. :Lorelai – Thanks for coming, Sook, Marcus Schenkenberg. Category:Special occasions Category:Episodes Category:Season 2